


Teaching Derek How to Text (and Other Shenanigans)[Übersetzung]

by Zhiaora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexting, Texting
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiaora/pseuds/Zhiaora
Summary: »yo derek«»Wer stirbt?«»scheiße mann, jemand muss sterben, damit ich dir schreiben darf? kaltherzig«Oder auch: Derek hat ein Handy und er und Stiles schreiben ununterbrochen. Aber das muss ja nichts bedeuten.





	Teaching Derek How to Text (and Other Shenanigans)[Übersetzung]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teaching Derek How to Text (and Other Shenanigans)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482483) by [neilwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites). 



> Okay, erst einmal vielen lieben Dank an neilwrites, dass ich diese wundervolle Geschichte übersetzen darf. Ich hoffe, ich werde diesem Meisterwerk irgendwie gerecht mit meiner Übersetzung.  
> Ansonsten viel Spaß mit sehr viel Sterek-feels, ich hoffe, ihr habt genauso viel Freude dran wie ich.

 

** yo derek **   
  
_ Wer stirbt? _   
  
** scheiße mann, jemand muss sterben, damit ich dir schreiben darf? kaltherzig **   
  
_ Stell' dir jetzt bitte vor, wie ich seufze und meine Augen verdrehe. _   
  
** erledigt **   
  
** außerdem awwww, du hast bitte gesagt **   
  
** also derek **   
  
_ Was? _   
  
** wie ist mexiko? **   
  
_ Warm. _   
  
** macht echt freude, mit dir zu reden, weißt du das? **   
  
_ Warum bist du um 3 Uhr morgens wach? _   
  
** warum bist du um 1 uhr morgens wach? **   
  
_ Ich gehe schlafen. Gute Nacht, Stiles _   
  
** nacht, derek **   
  
\---   
  
** hey derek **   
  
** (niemand stirbt) **   
  
_ Was ist los? _   
  
** hast du damals auch das ganze unterschriften-zeug gemacht, als du in deinem letzten jahr warst? **   
  
_ Ich habe keinen High School Abschluss, also nein _   
  
** oh.. stimmt, sorry **   
  
_ Schon okay. Warum? _   
  
** nur so **   
  
\---   
  
** hey erinnerst du dich noch daran, als du liam erzählt hast, dein triskelen frisbee wäre ein unglaublich starker übernatürlicher Talisman **   
  
_ Ja, warum? _   
  
** keine ahnung, nichts, das war witzig **   
  
_ Danke _   
  
** kein problem **   
  
\---   
  
_ Hat Liam Probleme? _   
  
** was? **   
  
_ Hat Scott ihm nicht beigebracht, wie man die Verwandlung kontrolliert? _   
  
** doch, warum? **   
  
_ Warum hast du die Triskele dann angesprochen? _   
  
** idk mann, hab mich grade dran erinnert **   
  
_ Bist du sicher, dass es allen gut geht? _   
  
** alle sind okay, derek **   
  
\---   
  
** darf ich dir eine komische frage stellen **   
  
_ Du hast vorher auch nie gezögert _   
  
** haha **   
  
** also, kann ich? **

_ Ja, Stiles. _   
  
** wie war es ... zu sterben? **   
  
_ Das ist ... nicht, was ich erwartet habe. Geht's dir gut? _   
  
** kann ich dich anrufen? **   
  
  
  
»Stiles? Was ist los?«   
  
»Hey. Okay, wow, es ist echt komisch, tatsächlich deine Stimme zu hören. Ich hab' vergessen, dass es nur drei Monate dauert, bis du vergisst, wie jemand klingt«   
  
Stiles erinnert sich noch gut daran, wie viel er geweint hat, als er das erste Mal vergessen hat, wie seine Mutter geklungen hat. Sein Dad musste auf den Dachboden klettern und alte Kassetten mit ihrer Hochzeit und Familienurlauben suchen, nur, damit Stiles ihre Stimme noch einmal hören konnte.   
  
»Hast du Schlafprobleme? Es muss um die vier Uhr morgens bei dir sein.« Derek klingt verschlafen, beinahe so, als hätte Stiles ihn aufgeweckt. Dabei weiß er nicht, warum er es getan hat, ehrlich. Er ist aufgewacht und hatte einfach plötzlich das Bedürfnis, Derek anzurufen.   
  
»Ja, naja, ich ... ich hatte einen Albtraum. Nicht der meine-Seele-gehört-einem-Dämon Albtraum, aber trotzdem nicht ... angenehm.«   
  
»Was möchtest du über das Sterben wissen?   
  
»Naja, ich meine ... du bist die einzige Person, die ich fragen kann, weißt du. Überraschenderweise bist du der einzige Typ in meiner Kontaktliste, der gestorben und zurückgekommen ist.«   
  
»Schockierend.«   
  
»Ich weiß.« Stiles seufzt und fummelt an dem Saum seines Shirts rum. »Tut es weh?«   
  
»Willst du eine ehrliche oder eine nette Antwort?«   
  
»Konfrontier' mich ruhig damit. Und mit 'damit' meine ich die Wahrheit. Offensichtlich.«   
  
Entweder die Verbindung rauscht oder Derek hat gerade gekichert.   
  
»Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, kommt das auf die Art des Todes an, glaube ich? Zum Beispiel in meinem Fall, wenn einem hunderte Male in die Brust gestochen wird, ja, das tut verdammt weh. Aber das echte Sterben danach ... ich glaube nicht. Es fühlt sich an wie nichts. Alles hört einfach auf. Du hast nicht wirklich Zeit, wertzuschätzen, dass es nicht wehtut, du ... stirbst einfach.«   
  
»Hast du mitbekommen, was um dich herum passiert ist?«   
  
»Ein bisschen. Aber, ich meine, ich habe geblutet. Stark. Falls du das nicht bemerkt hast.«   
  
»Hab' ich, doch, tatsächlich«, ärgert Stiles ihn. »Ich möchte dich noch einmal daran erinnern, dass du an dem Tag ein selbstironisches Arschloch warst.«   
  
»Ist notiert.«   
  
»Hast du... Ich meine. War da irgendetwas zwischen Sterben und Wiederauferstehen? Nicht wie Hölle oder Himmel, aber ich meine ... war da irgendetwas anderes? Ein Leben danach?«   
  
»Ich weiß es nicht, Stiles. Ich meine, ich hoffe es. Ich mag den Gedanken daran, dass die Leute, die ich liebe, für immer und ewig weg sind, auch nicht mehr als du, aber ... ich kann dir die Frage nicht beantworten. Ich bin gestorben, alles war schwarz und dann bin ich wieder aufgewacht.«   
  
»Ergibt Sinn.«   
  
»Tut es?«   
  
»Nein«, lacht Stiles. »Aber ich bin zufrieden damit.« Er stockt. »Ich bin übrigens froh, dass du wieder da bist.«   
  
»Ja, ich auch.« Er kann Dereks müdes Grinsen beinahe spüren. »Glaubst du, du kannst wieder einschlafen?«   
  
»Hey, ich versuche mein bestes, wie wär's damit?«   
  
»Um mehr kann ich dich nicht bitten.«   
  
»Gute Nacht, Derek. Danke dafür.«   
  
»Gute Nacht, Stiles.«   
  
** \--- **   
  
** bevor du gegangen bist, hast du dein ganzes leben lang in beacon hills gelebt, richtig? **   
  
_ Ja, warum? _   
  
** weißt du irgendwas über die familie raeken? **   
  
_ Nicht wirklich. Soll ich recherchieren? _   
  
** ne, passt schon **   
  
_ Bist du dir sicher? _   
  
** ja, zerbrich dir nicht deinen kleinen süßen alphakopf darüber **   
  
_ Ich bin nicht wirklich ein Alpha. _   
  
_ Lass mich wissen, wenn ich helfen kann. _   
  
\---   
  
** wie läuft's mit braeden? **   
  
_ Warum? _   
  
** sie hat uns emails über den wütenwolf geschickt und scheint nicht mehr in mexiko zu sein **   
  
** *wüsten lol **

_Oh. Ja. Wir haben uns vor ein paar Wochen getrennt._   
  
** geht's dir gut? **   
  
_ Mir geht's gut, wir haben zusammen entschieden, dass es nicht funktioniert. Sie wollte den Wüstenwolf jagen, und ich wollte nicht, dass sie das macht, und ja. Das war's.  _   
  
** wow. so gesprächig. **   
  
_ Fick dich, Stiles. _   
  
** :O **   
  
\---   
  
** große überraschung: kanimagift ist noch immer scheiße **   
  
_ Was ist los? _   
  
** ich hab einen anderen kanima getroffen **   
  
_ Erkläre dich, Stiles. _   
  
** sie hat mich nicht besonders gemocht **   
  
_ Ich bin schockiert. _   
  
** das bezweifle ich **   
  
_ Ich verspüre das dringende Bedürfnis, dich zu schlagen. _   
  
** awww, wie früher **   
  
_ Du wirst es mir nicht erzählen, oder? _   
  
** nope **   
  
_ Sei vorsichtig. _   
  
** werde ich **   
  
** du auch **   
  
\---   
  
** gedanken zu chimären **   
  
_???? _   
  
_ Halte dich fern von ihnen? _   
  
** cool  **   
  
_ Was? _   
  
_ Stiles, was ist los? _

  
»Derek.«   
  
»Stiles? Was ist los?«   
  
Der Klang von Dereks sanfter Stimme hilft ihm nicht dabei, die Panikattacke abzuwehren.   
  
»Ich ... ich brauche nur kurz deine Hilfe, ich –«   
  
»Okay, warte, du musst atmen.«   
  
»Ich kann nicht, Derek, ich kann nicht ...« Stiles Atem bleibt ihm im Hals stecken und er schnappt keuchend nach Luft.    
  
»Okay, okay, Stiles, versuch' es. Fokussiere dich auf meine Stimme, okay? Schließ' deine Augen, lege deine Hand über dein anderes Ohr, und hör' mir einfach zu. Kannst du das tun?«   
  
Stiles murmelt etwas unverständliches und schließt seine Augen.   
  
»Gut, jetzt versuchen wir, deine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Okay? Versuch', tief einzuatmen, wenn ich 'los' sage. Los.«   
  
Stiles atmet ein und hustet ein paar Male.    
  
»Lass es uns noch einmal versuchen. Einatmen...«   
  
Stiles presst seine Augenlider fester zusammen.   
  
»...und Ausatmen.«   
  
Er sitzt für eine Weile da mit Dereks beruhigender Stimme als einzige Sache, die er wahrnimmt, und schließlich wird seine Atmung Stück für Stück regelmäßiger, tiefer und kontrollierter.    
  
»Ich glaube... Ich glaube, mir geht's besser.«   
  
»Es ist gut, das zu hören, Stiles, so gut. Willst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?«   
  
»Nein, du solltest ... ich hätte dich nicht anrufen sollen. Ich will dich nicht in dieses Chaos involvieren, ich-«   
  
Stiles findet nicht die richtigen Worte, um Derek zu erklären, dass er gerade eben beinahe jemanden umgebracht hat. Donovan war ihm auf den Fersen, hat ihn mit irgendetwas an der Schulter getroffen und wollte Blut sehen. Stiles handelte instinktiv, als seine Beine weggerissen wurden, und zog den Ring aus dem Gerüst. Er sah zu, als es zusammenfiel und die herunterschlagenden Eisenstangen Donovan am Kopf trafen, bis er ohnmächtig zu Boden ging. Stiles überprüfte den Puls, ehe er hastig die Polizei rief und zu seinem Auto zurückrannte. Er beobachtete den Streifenwagen und hörte im Funkgerät, wie der Deputy seinen Anruf als Scherzanruf abtat. Denn Donovan war verschwunden.   
  
Dann begann die Panikattacke und er rief Derek an.   
  
»Stiles, wenn ich helfen kann, dann will ich helfen.«   
  
»Du hast gerade geholfen. Um mehr kann ich dich nicht bitten.«   
  
»Du kannst.«   
  
»Das werde ich aber nicht.«   
  
»Stiles...«   
  
»Danke, dass du mich beruhigt hast, Derek. Ich schreib' dir später.«   
  
Er legt zu schnell auf, um nicht hören zu müssen, wie Derek wieder sein Leben für sie alle auf das Spiel setzen möchte. Er kann es nicht wieder so weit kommen lassen; sie werden es selbst in die Hand nehmen.   
  
\---   
  
_ Ich hab' schon lang nichts mehr von dir gehört, ist alles okay? _   
  
** der nemeton ist eine kleine schlampe **   
  
_ Was meinst du? _   
  
** er ist nicht da, wo wir ihn gelassen haben **   
  
_ Wofür braucht ihr den Nemeton? _   
  
** du wirst dich nicht darin einmischen, derek **   
  
_ Stiles... Bitte lass es mich wissen, wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann. _   
  
_ Und pass auf dich auf. _   
  
\--   
  
** kann ich mich bei dir beschweren? **   
  
_ Nur raus damit. _   
  
** scott und ich haben uns gestritten **   
  
_ Wie das? _   
  
** ich hab was vermasselt **   
  
** ziemlich **   
  
** aber ich bin auch angepisst weil er immer alles vermasselt **   
  
** und ich bin immer da und helfe ihm, die scherben aufzusammeln und wieder zusammen zu kleben **   
  
** aber er sagt mir, dass das, was ich gemacht habe, falsch war, und dass er nicht weiß, ob er mir jemals vergeben kann **   
  
** und ja, klar, es war schrecklich, aber es war ein unfall? **   
  
** ich verstehe nicht, wie er das nicht verstehen kann **   
  
** und ich bin mir sicher, das ist alles theos schuld **   
  
_ Wer ist Theo? _   
  
** raeken, so ein typ, den wir mal gekannt haben **   
  
_ Was hat er damit zu tun? _   
  
** er ist ein lügender dreckssack! ich vertraue ihm nicht, aber aus irgendeinem verdammten grund liebt scott ihn **   
  
_ Denkst du, er redet hinter deinem Rücken mit Scott? _   
  
** oh, ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass er das tut **   
  
** er weiß, dass ich ihn verdächtige **   
  
_ Hat er dich verletzt? _   
  
** nein, hat er nicht **   
  
** aber er ist verdammt lästig **   
  
_ Ich bin mir sicher, dass Scott dir vergeben wird. Er mag jetzt noch wütend sein, aber er ist dein bester Freund, oder? Er wird nicht einfach all das für »einen typen, den wir mal gekannt haben« wegwerfen _   
  
** Ich hoffe es **   
  
_ Ich weiß es _   
  
** danke, derek **   
  
** und danke, dass du mir beim schimpfen zuhörst **   
  
_ Kein Problem _   
  
_ Immer _   
  
\---   
  
** derek **   
  
** bitte erzählt mir irgendetwas **   
  
** was auch immer dir gerade einfällt **   
  
_ Was ist los? Wo bist du? _   
  
** krankenhaus **   
  
** es ist mein dad **   
  
** ich möchte jetzt nicht drüber reden **   
  
** ich brauche bloß **   
  
** eine ablenkung **   
  
** bitte **   
  
_ Okay _   
  
_ Ich arbeite als ein Fitnesstrainer _   
  
_ Das erinnert mich daran, wie ich Erica, Boyd und Isaac trainiert habe. _   
  
_ Nur, dass die Leute hier mir tatsächlich von Anfang an zuhören. _   
  
_ Manchmal nehme ich Tanzunterricht _   
  
_ Ich habe ein neues Tattoo _   
  
_ Ich habe mir für eine kurze Zeit meine Ohren piercen lassen _   
  
_ und mit »für eine kurze Zeit« meine ich, dass meine Ohren sich am nächsten Tag selbst geheilt haben _   
  
_ Ich habe versucht, meine Haare wachsen zu lassen, aber es sah dumm aus _   
  
_ Dafür hab' ich ein bisschen was vom Bart gelassen _   
  
_ Bist du noch da? _   
  
** ja **   
  
_ Soll ich dich anrufen? _   
  
** ich kann hier nicht telefonieren, und ich möchte nicht rausgehen, falls es neuigkeiten gibt **   
  
_ Hol' dir ein bisschen Wasser _   
  
_ Und versuch', dich auszuruhen _   
  
** danke, derek **   
  
_ Halt mich auf dem Laufenden, wenn du kannst _   
  
_ Dein Vater ist ein starker Mann und du bist es auch _   
  
_ Du wirst das durchstehen _   
  
\---   
  
** er ist okay **   
  
** es war etwas übernatürliches, und wir haben uns drum gekümmert, also wird es ihm gut gehen **   
  
_ Das freut mich, Stiles _   
  
\---   
  
_ hast du ein bild von dir mit ohrringen? _   
  
** Nein **   
  
_ lügner _   
  
\---   
  
** tanzt du in leggings? **   
  
** bitte sag ja **   
  
_... _   
  
_ Vielleicht _   
  
** OMG **   
  
_ Bevor du fragst _   
  
_ Nein, ich habe keine Fotos _   
  
** DAS IST EINE GROSSE FETTE LÜGE **   
  
\---   
  
** wir haben lydia wieder **   
  
_ Stiles _   
  
_ Du hast mir nie erzählt, dass sie weg war _   
  
** oh **   
  
** scheiße **   
  
** vergiss es **   
  
_ STILES _   
  
** VERGISS ES **   
  
\---   
  
** derek was zur hölle **   
  
_ Du musst schon ein bisschen spezifischer sein _   
  
** ich hab grad deinen brief bekommen **   
  
** und mit brief meine ich das bild von deinem gesicht, das du mir per post geschickt hast **   
  
** ich meine, erstmal, danke **   
  
** du siehst sehr gut aus **   
  
** aber wichtiger ... per post??? **   
  
_ Mein Handy hat keine Kamera _   
  
_ Also habe ich mir eine Wegwerfkamera gekauft _   
  
_ Ich weiß, du wolltest Ohrringe oder die Leggings sehen _   
  
_ Aber da ist der Bart _   
  
_ Und, du weißt schon _   
  
_ Der Rest meines Gesichts _   
  
** es ist ein gutes gesicht **   
  
** und ein guter bart **   
  
_ Danke _   
  
_ Du kannst es in deinem Geldbeutel aufbewahren _   
  
** sehr witzig **   
  
_ :-) _   
  
** schick mir nie wieder emoticons **   
  
_ Ich dachte, das wäre cool? _   
  
** emojis, derek **   
  
** dein uraltes handy hat die bestimmt nicht einmal **   
  
_ Unverschämt _   
  
** aber wahr **   
  
\---   
  
** was machst du an weihnachten? **   
  
_ Uh... Nichts besonderes. Warum? _   
  
** also warte, du bist gerade ... alleine in mexiko? **   
  
_ Ganz genau _   
  
** aber warum? **   
  
_ Weil es nicht Beacon Hills ist _   
  
** autsch **   
  
** okay dude **   
  
_ Stiles, du weißt, was ich meine _   
  
_ Ich habe aufgehört, zu zählen, wie oft diese Stadt versucht hat, uns zu töten oder zu verstümmeln _   
  
_ Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du nicht auch so schnell wie möglich dort wegkommen möchtest _   
  
** nein, ich ... ich verstehe **   
  
** du hast recht, sobald ich meinen abschluss hab, gehe ich für das fbi training weg **   
  
** naja. vielleicht noch die sommerferien, aber danach **   
  
** wie ist mexiko im sommer so? **   
  
_ Ziemlich gut _   
  
_ Aber ich werde rumreisen. Du hast auch recht, um ehrlich zu sein _   
  
_ Es gibt keinen Grund für mich, in Mexiko zu bleiben, wenn ich überall sonst sein könnte _   
  
** ja **   
  
** ich werde dich trotzdem besuchen wollen **   
  
** wenn das okay ist **   
  
_ Natürlich ist das okay _   
  
** frohe weihachten, derek **   
  
_ Frohe Weihnachten, Stiles _   
  
\---   
  
_ Frohes Neues, Stiles _   
  
_ Ich hoffe, du bist nicht zu kaputt _   
  
_ (Versuch nicht einmal, mir zu erzählen, du würdest nichts trinken) _   
  
** frohsen eue jahr derk **   
  
** vermissedein gesicht sehr **   
  
_ Ich vermisse dich auch, Stiles _   
  
\---   
  
**morgendliche kater werden einfach nicht angenehmer**   
  
_ Guten Morgen, Stiles. Wie geht es deinem Kopf? _   
  
** niemand hat sich beschwert **   
  
_ Das... hätte ich kommen sehen müssen _   
  
_ BITTE verzichte auf den Witz, den du gerade im Kopf hast _   
  
** ;) **   
  
_ Ich dachte, Emoticons wären uncool? _   
  
** es ist ein notwendiges übel, wenn dein uralter hintern die coolen nicht lesen kann **   
  
_ Ich werde morgen ein neues Handy kaufen _   
  
** awww für mich? **   
  
_ Nein, für mich :) _   
  
** das qualifiziert sich als vaterwitz **   
  
** ich bedauere es, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass du extrem unlustig bist **   
  
** das sind die regeln **   
  
_ Solange mich niemand 'Daddy' nennt, kann ich mich damit abfinden _   
  
** ... **   
  
_ Stiles? _   
  
** sorry, hab' mich grad an meiner eigenen spucke verschluckt, mach dir keine sorgen **   
  
_;)  _   
  
** ich habe ein monster erschaffen **   
  
\---   
  
_ Stiles, was ist das für ein Emoji _   
  
** das ist... eine aubergine **   
  
** warum **   
  
_ Eine aus meinem Tanzkurz schickt mir den andauernd _   
  
_ Und ich bin wirklich verwirrt _   
  
** ich... **   
  
** okay **   
  
** also **   
  
** naja **   
  
** nope, ich kann das nicht, bitte google es einfach **   
  
_ Okay _   
  
_ OH _   
  
_ OH NEIN _   
  
_ ICH HAB ES IHR EINMAL ZURÜCKGESCHICKT, WEIL ICH DACHTE, ES WÄRE EINE BLÜTE _   
  
** derek ich liege am boden und mache mir beinahe in die hose vor lauter lachen, nur damit du das weißt **   
  
_ Warum ernährst du dich von meinem Schmerz? _   
  
** keine ahnung, mann, ich bin sehr kinky **   
  
_ Aber es schaut nicht einmal aus wie ein Schwanz _   
  
** es schaut schon ein bisschen aus wie ein schwanz **   
  
** was würdest du verschicken, das mehr nach schwanz aussieht **   
  
_ Warte kurz, ich muss scrollen _   
  
** viel spaß **   
  
_ Warum nicht die Banane? _   
  
** die hat eine schale **   
  
** hat dein schwanz eine schale? **   
  
_ Karotte? _   
  
nicht dick genug   
  
_ Baguette? _   
  
** ich bin beeindruckt, derek **   
  
** wird die damen aber wahrscheinlich verjagen **   
  
_ Nicht nur die Damen _   
  
** richtig **   
  
_ Ich finde noch immer, dass die Aubergine nicht wie ein Schwanz aussieht _   
  
_ Weil wenn der so lila ist, solltest du das ärztlich untersuchen lassen _   
  
** werde ich mir merken **   
  
** wirst du die dame über das missverständnis aufklären? **   
  
_ Selbstverständlich nicht _   
  
_ Ich werde sie bis an mein Lebensende ignorieren _   
  
_ Und wenn ich heimkomme, werde ich googlen, wie man eine Nummer blockiert _   
  
** guter junge **   
  
\---   
  
_ Frage: _   
  
_ Mein Handy schreibt automatisch den ersten Buchstaben groß, wenn ich einen Satz beginne _   
  
_ Wie kommt es, dass du alles in Kleinbuchstaben schreibst? _   
  
** aesthetics **   
  
_ Vergiss, dass ich jemals gefragt habe _   
  
\---   
  
** drei monate **   
  
_ Hm? _   
  
** wir haben drei monate überstanden, ohne, dass uns irgendein übernatürlicher scheiß töten wollte **   
  
_ w as kommt als nächstes? _   
  
** keine ahnung **   
  
** mysteriöser hokuspokus **   
  
** ich werde dich auf dem laufenden halten **   
  
_ Ich bitte drum _   
  
_ Pass auf dich auf _   
  
\---   
  
»Derek.«   
  
»Stiles? Was ist los?« Stiles schnappt panisch nach Luft und Derek setzt sich alarmiert aufrecht hin.   
  
»Hör zu, ich kann das jetzt nicht erklären, ich habe keine Zeit. Aber, du kennst mich, oder?«   
  
»Ja, Stiles. Ich kenne dich. Sprich mit mir, was ist los?«   
  
»Vergiss mich nicht, Derek. Bitte, vergiss mich nicht.«   
  
»Stiles-«   
  
Die Verbindung bricht ab.   
  
\---   
  
»Die gewählte Nummer ist nicht verfügbar.«   
  
_ \--- _   
  
_ Stiles _   
  
_ Bitte antworte mir _   
  
_ \--- _   
  
_ Warum gehst du nicht an meine Anrufe ran _   
  
_ \--- _   
  
_ Was ist los, Stiles _   
  
_ \--- _   
  
_ Ich komme zurück _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Anmerkung noch:  
> Ich habe versucht, die Übersetzung recht frei zu gestalten und musste dadurch manche Phrasen durch Sätze ersetzen, die im Deutschen besser klingen. Da fällt dann sowas wie "liar liar leggings on fire" leider weg und muss einem langweiligen "das ist eine dicke fette lüge" weichen, aber ich hoffe, ihr seht es mir nach.


End file.
